1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a mobile communication terminal providing a multiparty video call function and a method for converting a mode of a multiparty video call.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the current mobile communication technologies, video calls are typically implemented in two modes: one-to-one (point-to-point) video call and one-to-many (point-to-multipoint) video conferencing.
In video conferencing, other people than a host are participating in the video conference in the form of a video call, not strictly in the form of video conference in its literal meaning. Without receiving an invitation from the host, people cannot participate in the video conversation, so it is difficult to implement the video conference as an actual face-to-face conference.
Meanwhile, during the one-to-one video call communication, it is not possible to receive voice (audio signal) or a video call of a third party. Namely, the current video call techniques have a limitation in that when a video call mode is selected and a call is originated in the selected mode, the video call is unconditionally maintained only in the selected video call mode and cannot be converted into a different video call mode until when the corresponding call is released.